dcufandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Big Brother XVIII
Pokémon Big Brother 5: XVIII is a Pokémon Big Brother camp by ShinxBoy01, also known as Ryan the Pink Rhyperior, the 8th placer from RebornUmbreon's Pokémon Big Brother Season 5. Pokémon Big Brother Format Big Brother is a game show in which a group of 16 contestants (2 people are playing as 1), referred to as HouseGuests, reside in a Skype group, constantly under surveillance. While in the house, the contestants' gameplay is isolated from the outside world. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. While a competition, the series allows viewers to witness the relationships formed in the house and the behavior of the HouseGuests. Should a HouseGuest break the rules of the game, they could be expelled from the house (disqualified), and unable to return. A HouseGuest can walk from the game (quit) at their own accord, with the possible chance to return later on. The current format of the series is focused on competition and strategy. At the start of each week in the house, the HouseGuests compete for the title of Head of Household (HoH). The HoH for each week is responsible for nominating 2 HouseGuests for eviction. The HoH would not be able to compete in the following week's HoH competition, meaning that a HouseGuest could not hold the title for 2 weeks in a row, unless it is the Final HoH or a special case with a twist. 6 HouseGuests then play in the Power of Veto (PoV) '''competition. These 6 include the HoH, the 2 nominees, and 3 random HouseGuests determined by randomizer. The winner of PoV could choose to save one of the nominated HouseGuests, forcing the HoH to nominate someone in their place. A HouseGuest can be named an '''Have-Not by the HoH or by losing a challenge or breaking a minor rule. A Have-Not is a group of houseguests who are forced to set their Skype pictures as an embarrassing representation of their Pokemon of the host's choosing. A houseguest must stay a Have-Not until the next HoH competition. By the end of the week, all HouseGuests, excluding the HoH and nominees, vote to determine which of the 2 nominees should be evicted, and the nominated HouseGuest who received the most votes is evicted from the group. If there is a tie in the voting, the reigning HoH is required to make the tie-breaker decision. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. Upon reaching a point in the game, the evicted HouseGuests go on to become members of the Jury; the Jury is responsible for choosing who wins the game. The final 9 evicted HouseGuests will form the Jury of 9. Once only 2 HouseGuests remain, the members of the Jury cast their votes for who should win the game, and whoever has the majority of the votes will win the season. Hosts Darwin the Super Eevee -Darwin is the main host. An Eevee who can evolve into of his 8 evolutions. Vaporeon hosts the Roadkill Competitions, Jolteon hosts the Head of Household Competitions, Flareon hosts the Power of Veto Competitions, Espeon hosts the Battle Back Competitions, Umbreon hosts the Nomination and Power of Veto Ceremonies, Leafeon hosts the Roadkill Ceremony, Glaceon hosts the Eviction, and Sylveon hosts any Extra Competitions such as Luxury or Immunity. (ShinxBoy01) Ryan the Pink Rhyperior -8th Placer from Hoopa's PBB5 took a break from playing in camps to try co-hosting them once again. He's pink becuase his blood is mutated due to his mother eating too many Pinkan Berries while pregnant with him. He also played in Snivy's PBB5 and won against Hunter the Shiny Jolteon in a 5-4 vote, and was never nominated the entire season. (ShinxBoy01) HouseGuests New HouseGuests Returning HouseGuests Game Status Have-Nots Voting History The Jury's Care Package Other Prizes Category:Other Games